


warm

by fungifaeries



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27920137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fungifaeries/pseuds/fungifaeries
Summary: aoi and sakura spend some downtime together sipping on hot chocolate.
Relationships: Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	warm

aoi wore a big smile as she carefully rested the christmas themed mugs against the coffee table, the warm ceramics making her skin tingle. hardly visible steam floated up from the hot chocolate, making it appear even more delicious, but also signaling how chilly it was in her living room at the moment. "hot cocoa's ready!!" 

"thank you, aoi." sakura's weathered face held a smile as she shifted over on the couch so aoi could sit down, and the brunette stepped into place beside the other woman, legs folded to touch her chest. "it's no problem, i'm happy to make this stuff!! it's peppermint, the fancy kind, i can't wait to try it!!"

she reached over with an eager look and picked up the cups, handing it to sakura before holding it in her hands, going to take a sip immediately only for a calloused hand to be put on her shoulder. "huh?"

"you'll burn yourself if you drink it while it's steaming like that," sakura warned her, gesturing her head towards the white vapor still drifting up from the cup, "so wait until it cools down, alright?"

aoi blinked at sakura, looking between her and her cup before her face lit up in realization, a sheepish giggle coming from the swimmer. "ahaha, yeah, that sounds like a good idea!! thanks for warning me sakura, i can always count on you, can't i?"

"well..." sakura humbly bowed her head, but nodded nonetheless with cheeks lightly tinted pink. "yes, i suppose so."

at this, aoi was laughing heartily again, a close-eyed smile on her face ; it was just so easy to smile around sakura, there was always this warm fluttery feeling in her chest and it just made her laugh and smile. hopefully, sakura felt the same way, and she did seem to smile a bit more when aoi was around.

they went together, hand in hand!! well, no hand holding yet, but aoi was keen on making it to that point soon. sakura's hands were just the right size to completely hide away aoi's hands from the world, to keep them warm and heat them up when it's cold outside and she hadn't brought gloves- ooh, an idea for a mischievous plan!!

"i think it should be alright now." aoi jumped as sakura's voice called her back to reality, and she looked at the other with a confused expression. "huh?"

"the hot chocolate should be cooled down now." sakura reaffirmed, and she brought her own to her lips, taking a small sip from it. it was really dainty, very feminine, and super cute!! sakura paused, she bringing it back down thoughtfully and nodding her head afterwards. "yes, you're no longer in danger of being scalded by the drink."

"oh!! thanks for letting me know, sakura!!" aoi gave a cheeky grin and went to excitedly look down at her cup, chestnut colored liquid patiently waiting for her drinking initiation!! a bit silly to think, but it made her chuckle at herself, which is all she needed.

putting the rim of the cup to her lips, the hot chocolate warming her body in an exceedingly enjoyable way, and when she straightened back up she gave a dreamy sigh. "wow, that's the stuff right there!! it's amazing!!"

sakura's baritone chuckle made aoi's stomach slip, and she looked over with captive eyes as the martial artist held that sweet smile of hers. "it is quite good, yes, thanks to your careful preparation."

aoi's face lit up bashfully and she gave a goofy smile, blushing as she beamed at sakura. "well- i'm glad you liked it, it was meant for you after all!!"


End file.
